Mobile applications (“Apps”) for a user's smart phone or other mobile computing devices (e.g., iPad, Kindle, etc.), have gained popularity, particularly with millennials, who tend to be more technology savvy, and exhibit a greater willingness to improve their lives through the use of new programs and devices. For example, there are a number of Apps related to personal security and safety that are available for the iPhone, and some for Android as well, many of which are geared to college students. Some of these include: Bsafe, Guardly, Watch Over Me, StaySafe, OnWatch, and Circle of 6. Each of these Apps provide some narrow safety enhancing functionality, which typically is directed to alerting family members and/or friends about a perceived threat or an ongoing unsafe situation. Some of these Apps include GPS tracking and transmitting of the user's location, and others include automatic sending of emergency notifications if the cell phone user fails to reach their entered destination within the allotted time period.
The next-generation platform of the present invention may incorporate similar functionality, but is further adapted to include many other features that contribute to the user's safety and situational awareness, and the ability to better interact in the community to further contribute to such safety and security for themselves and tor others as well.